And then he smiled
by DreamWalker18
Summary: Kita has a lot of secrets that she doesn't want other people to know about. Oh well they find out about most of them anyway! This is my first story so i suck at summarys. LelouchxOC chapter 1 redone!


**A/N: Heya! sorry but with the help of Lawlipop i've redone this chapter and added some stuff! sorry for the trouble! please reread!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned this anime... it would be different... and my life would rock! but sadly i don't... just Kita!**

* * *

I stepped inside the classroom filled with students and took my seat in the third row. I placed my books on the desk and glanced around the classroom. I had just transferred to this class although I've been attending this school for quite a while now. As the class started, the teacher asked me to introduce myself to the class once more.

'Hmph! She probably forgot my name already!' I thought as I stood to introduce myself.

"The name's Kita Cadwald. I'll be joining your class starting now and I look forward to getting to know all of you," I said while smirking. The teacher thanked me and told me to sit down which I immediately did.

As soon as the teacher looked away I slouched forward and propped my head in my hands. The lesson soon ended. I had taken a liking to the little black spot just above the board. Suddenly, the door opened again and a boy came into the room. The room became quiet. I looked over at him and realized that he was Suzaku Kururugi, the one that they had accused as the murder of Clovis. I smirked slightly and looked back at my dot on the wall while watching him out of the corner of my eye. The bell rang and people began to mill around the room again, heading to their clubs. I stood up slowly after a moment and approached a blond haired girl that heading towards the door.

"Umm… Excuse me? Is there a martial arts club around here?" I asked somewhat rudely.

"Oh, hi! My name is Milly Ashford, the president of the student council! The martial arts club is in the dojo just outside, but I think you'd love the student council! Why don't you come with us and we can find a job for you there?!" she said happily as she grabbed my arm and began to drag me out of the room. I quickly snatched my sketch book off my desk before I was pulled from the room.

"Wait, what? No, wait! I just wanna know where the dojo is!" I replied, trying to stop her as she dragged be by my arm. She dragged my down several hallways until we arrived at a large door which she quickly pushed open and brought me inside. There was a long table in the middle and a bunch of computers in the corner. There was a group of people sitting at the table with paper strew everywhere.

"This is the student council room! Let's find you some work to do!!! What are you good at???" Milly exclaimed excitedly as she brought me into the room. One of the boys stood up and walked towards me with an apologetic smile playing across his face.

"Hello. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm the vice-president of the student council. It's nice to meet you-,"

"Kita. You can call me Kita," I said smiling while shaking his hand. "Uh… Milly? I really just wanted to know if there where the dojo was."

'Well while I'm still here…' I thought. I placed my sketch book down on the table.

"Hey Milly! Is there and art club or something around here?" I asked casually. I scanned the room until my eyes fell on a piano. I walked over to it and placed my hand on its cool, black surface. I walk around it, dragging my hand over the lid until I came to the keys. My fingers rested on the keys for a moment and I played a few notes, entranced by the piano.

"Do you play?" A voice asked. I looked up, blinking in surprise at Lelouch.

"Yeah… I used to at least. This piano reminds me of the piano I used to have back home. My brother used to play with me all the time before… before we moved here!" I said with a fake happiness. Confusion crossed his face for a moment before flickering away.

"Wow!!! Did you draw these?" A blue haired boy asked as he flipped through them. Next to him stood an orange haired girl, a pink haired girl, and the girl that had been sitting at the computer as well as Milly.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked defensively. He held up the one of the ocean that I had draw just after my ninth birthday. The sketchbook had been a gift from my brother.

"It's AMAZING!!! Oh my name is Rivalz! I'm the treasurer for the student council!" He announced happily.

"My name is Shirley! I'm also a part of the student council," the orange haired girl said happily.

"My name is Kallen. I've been sick a lot lately and this is only my second day back at school," the pink haired girl replied. I looked her up and down quickly, noting that her sweetness seemed fake and forced.

"M-my name is Nina. I help with the student council as well," the other girl said, blushing nervously. I smiled politely at them and stepped away from the piano to retrieve my sketch book.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I said, still smiling.

'God this stupid friendly, happy act is frikin annoying me!' I thought, irritated.

"You're really great at drawing, Kita! What else can you draw?" Rivalz asked.

"Umm… anything, really. I've always been able to draw, ever since I was little. Here, gimme my sketch book and I'll show you," I said holding my hand out for the book. He handed it over. "Ok, what do you want me to draw?"

"Ummm…That tree outside!" He said, pointing. I smirked and pulled a pencil out from behind my ear while flipping to a black page. I pulled out a chair and looked up at the tree, analyzing its basic features and any noticeable dents or marks on it. I also observed the grass around it and glanced up at the sky above it, noting where the clouds were. I quickly began to sketch the outline of the tree. After a few minutes of sketching and a few erased mistakes, it was finished. Rivalz was gapping at the picture in awe.

"Wow… you really are good!" Lelouch said while smirking.

"What ELSE are you good at???" Rivalz exclaimed.

I laughed. "I can draw, obviously. Umm… I can play the piano and I'm ok at singing, I guess. I like to run a lot and I'm good with most animals," I said happily. "I'm not good with dogs, though. I hate them, actually. I'm also a little afraid of heights and spiders freak me out." I shuddered at the thought of their hairy black legs scuttling across the floor and up a wall.

"That's it! You're officially a student council member!" Milly yelled happily and hugged me. We all began to laugh.

'I guess this isn't too bad. At least I have friends.'

I yawned loudly as I pulled my baggy white sleeping shirt on. My loose fitting black sweat pants dragged on the floor at my heels as I walked around my new room. Milly's grandfather had been kind enough to give me a place to stay on campus due to my… special situation. My father had been demoted and was sent to work in Japan. He took the whole family with him and while we were there, we decided to look around. This was when I was ten years old and my brother was eight. We had been walking down the street when I saw a little black tabby. I followed it into an alley way which led to another alley, followed by another. After a while, I realized that I was totally lost. I turned another corner and came face to face with the cat I had been following. It was sitting there on the ground as if it had been waiting for me. I leaned over and picked it up gently, stroking its back. I began to wander around in the alleys, hoping I could find my way back. I suddenly heard two sets of footsteps and stopped, crouching behind a large, overflowing dumpster. The footsteps were coming closer but soon they were past me. Another set followed them soon after, with three others close behind the first. I waited a moment before getting up and peering around the corner. I saw for backs covered in dirt. They all carried guns which were now pointed at to figures cowering in the shadow of a building. The four men were yelling at them in Japanese and suddenly eight shots were fired. The woman screamed as the man beside her crumpled onto the ground before she fell as well. I whimpered quietly and backed away, hiding behind the dumpster once more. Harsh laughs soon followed and then the four men receded back down the alley the same way they had come. I moved out from behind the dumpster, still holding the cat, and stepped around the corner to observe the two bodies. As I drew closer, my fear grew as I soon realized that the two bodies before me belonged to my parents. Their clothes were rumbled and it was obvious that the four men had taken their money before leaving. I backed away from them, my body trembling, before taking off down the alley, no longer caring where I was going. Later on I realized that I had never reunited with my younger brother, Raine. I've always regretted what I did back there and that I didn't search for him.

It was later, however, that I came to possess the power of Geass. I had met this boy on the street. He was crouched in the shadow of a building and I walked up to him. He had obviously been crying for some reason so I asked him what was wrong. He looked up at me, wiping away his tears quickly and standing up straight. He looked about 17 or 18 and was about 5'9. He had jet black hair that was just below his ears and had gold eyes. At first, he looked surprised but he soon composed himself. He told me he was lonely and afraid of what the world had become. He asked me what my name was and I told him. He smiled and ruffled my black and red hair and looked deep into my crimson-red eyes. And then he asked me if I wished for power. I smiled back at him and replied with a simple yes. I told him I wanted power to find myself and to create a world without war. I told him that I wanted to live to protect those around me and to die in order to protect the person that I loved. He looked down at me and smiled absentmindedly before taking holding out his hand. He asked me if would help him if he gave me that power. I said yes and shook his hand, completing the contract. Many things happened after that and he stayed with me for a while, teaching me about my new power. He told me to call him G.G. or Gale if I preferred that. My main ability is to read other's minds and control them through their deepest fears or wishes. Throughout the years that he stayed with me, he helped me build my powers, growing stronger and more powerful than normal humans. He trained me in martial arts and was always kind to me. I began to see him as an older brother, always protecting me and teaching me. I even came to love him. And then, one night, he told me he had to leave. It had been four years since he had and I had found each other. I didn't understand and it hurt me deeply. Before he left, however, he gave me one last thing. He leaned down so that we were eye level with each other. He took my left hand and turned it over so that my palm was facing up. He quickly drew his pocket knife and made a long cut on my palm. I didn't flinch because I believed it to be a sign of doubt and I trusted him. He then cut his own hand and placed his hand just over mine so that his blood dripped onto my wound and mixed with my blood. After a few moments of silence, he lowered his hand until his palm and my palm were touching. He cupped my hand with both hands and looked me in the eyes. 'Kita. There is something that I must tell you before I leave for I travel towards my impending doom. If I am wounded in anyway, my body automatically heals itself. This is the power of immortality. By mixing my immortal blood with yours, I have given you some of this power. However, if you are ever wounded in the same place within a three day period of time, the healing process will slow to that of a normal human and you will become scarred. Do you understand, Kita? This is the last gift I can give you. Use it well and promise me that you will live on, no matter what. Do not give in until you have fulfilled your wish.' I nodded and he turned away from me and walked out into the open and vanished into the darkness. I never saw him again. But I never forgot our promise.

I sighed and walked down the narrow hallway towards the dark window at the end. Since then, I have been living as a normal human, transferring from school to school over time until I ended up here, at Ashford Academy.

I shook my head. "I need to stop reminiscing about the past," I mumbled to myself crossly. I opened the window and stuck my head out, looking for people that might see me, before stepping up onto the ledge just outside it. I was just about to jump down onto the roof below my window when I remembered to turn off the lights in my apartment. I leaned in the window and flipped off the light switch. I smiled and jumped down onto the roof that was below me. I landed while making very little noise. I slid down the side of the slanted roof, stopping just as I was about to fall of the edge, before jumping off the side and onto the pavement below and retreating into the shadows. I walked down the dark hallway, staying in the shadows, until I reached a large double door. I opened it and saw a few tables scattered here and there, a grand staircase in the center, and in the corner, a sleek, black piano. I moved inside the room, closing the door softly behind me and walked towards the piano, not even bothering to stay out of the light shinning through the windows. I reached forward and stroked the stark white keys that seemed to glow in the shadows. My fingers began to play automatically, dancing across the surface and I began to sing the old lullaby that I had made for my brother.

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o _

_Hitotsu _

_Futatsuto_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume. Yume_

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni _

_Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga _

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo_

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_

_And then the boy falls asleep_

_The flame inside the breathing ashes_

_One…_

_Then two…_

_The floating, swelling, the dear profile_

_Thousands of dreams, dreams, the pour onto earth_

_On the night when the silver eyes swing_

_The shining you, who was born_

_No matter how many Millions of years return the prayers to earth_

_I continue praying, Love for the last_

_Kiss for the joined hands_

I continued playing the song, my eyes closed, listening to the music. A cloud drifted through from in front of the moon and pearly white light filled the room, hitting my closed eyelids. It was then that I opened them and my tears fell, sparkling like diamonds, onto the keys, shattering silently over my hands. I slammed my hands down onto the keys, sending an eerie echo of un-tuned notes through the air. I leaned forward onto my hands, shutting my eyes, unwilling to come back to the present, my quiet sobs echoing throughout the room, lingering in the shadows and shining in the moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the trouble! i'll try and write another chapter ASAP but i've got a lot on my plate right now... so yeah... thank you for you help Lawlipop! Tell me what you think! R/R PLEASE!!!**


End file.
